


Next Step

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Hanzo Shimada [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Hanzo with a really shy s/o who's nervous to initiate physical contact but one night she surprises him by inviting him to stay the night, which leads to their first time together? Bonus if Hanzo is gentle and loving and just being sweet about it in general. (I can see him getting emotional during sex.)





	

There was nothing wrong with taking things slowly. That was what Hanzo had told you when you first started dating. He was more than happy move your relationship along at whatever pace you chose, understanding that the anxiety you felt wasn’t necessarily something you could control. And he seemed content with holding hands, or sitting close together on the couch, and that it had taken you three weeks to work up the courage to kiss him. Now those things were part of your everyday life, but you wanted more. You thought Hanzo wanted more as well, often finding his eyes lingering on you. Yet he never complained.  
You decided that maybe he wasn’t going to make the first move, too afraid of pushing you before you were ready. You’d tried giving him small signs that you were ready, but as soon as his hands began to wander he would cut things short. His hands on your thighs, running through your hair, and caressing your face were the most you could handle before he would pull back, and sometimes leave the room completely.  
Hanzo was careful to never enter your room, and you rarely entered his. You practically had to drag him inside tonight to show him the photos you had taken of you both during one of your dates, no ulterior motive. It wasn’t until he gave you a deep kiss that you found your bravery.  
Hanzo pulled away, his fingers entwined with your own. Just as he began to let go your grip tightened, making him turn to you.  
“Do you want to stay?” you asked. You felt your cheeks burn, quickly lowering your eyes to stare at his hands. They were so much larger than yours, yet you fit together perfectly. “I mean, you don’t have to leave. If you don’t want to.”  
His brow quirked but he didn’t rush off. Instead he took a step back to you, closing the gap. His fingers touched beneath your chin, raising your face to look at him. “Do you want me to stay?”  
His eyes searched yours for any doubts. You knew a nod wouldn’t be good enough for him and replied, “I really want you to stay.”  
With his fingers still beneath your chin he leaned down and placed his lips over yours. You felt him inhale through his nose, swiping his tongue beneath your bottom lip, another way he asked for permission. Your lips parted and your tongue met his, moving gently. You raised your free hand, sliding your fingertips along his tattooed arm and to the back of his neck. It was Hanzo that first let go of your other hand, moving it to your waist.  
Your feet inched forward, as did his, until you were flush against his chest. He was so solid, you found, not just physically. There was something about him that made you feel like your head was in the clouds but your feet firmly on the ground. He made you dizzy but you’d never seen more clearly in your life.  
You gripped the back of his neck harder, your other hand now joining it as you stood on your toes. Taking your silent hint, finally, Hanzo wrapped both arms around your waist and pulled you as close as he could. Your lips never parted as he began to pull you towards the bed.  
You felt in sync with Hanzo as you both sat on the bed, your lips barely leaving each other as you slid your way to the pillows. When you felt your head hit the pillows Hanzo pulled back a moment and stared at your, his eyelids low as he went over your features. A smile played on his lips, one hand stroking your cheek. The longer he watched you the harder it was to resist the wiggling feeling of embarrassment, and it soon raised to your cheeks in a dark blush. Noticing you starting to shy away, Hanzo began to play small butterfly kisses over your face. His fingers slid to tangle in your hair as he slowly pressed more of his weight onto your hips.  
Feeling the bulge there you instinctively raised your hips to meet his, earning you a small groan from his throat. You smiled as he pressed his lips to your, enjoying the fact you caused him to make such a noise. Slowly Hanzo began to move his lips along your neck, leaving light, quick kisses until he reached the first button on your shirt. He glanced back at you and you nodded.  
With nimble fingers Hanzo began to undo the buttons, your stomach doing flips. It felt strange to watch him undressing you so you looked from his hands and to the way his dark hair shone in the dim yellow light. Reaching up, you pulled your fingers through it, making his eyes look to yours. You smiled, enjoying watching his hair fall back down. You’d done that many times before, but something about it felt different now.  
Hanzo kissed between your breasts, drawing your attention back to his lips. They pressed against your skin, making your core ache. Reaching up he slid your shirt down until you had to lean up to get it off, forcing his head to raise into the crook of your neck. He helped you out of the sleeves, and once your shirt was tossed to the floor he unhooked your bra. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips as the straps fell on their own. You bit your lip, holding your bra up as you looked at your boyfriend.  
Hanzo sat up, resting back on his knees as he pulled his shirt over his head. The long intricate tattoo that donned his left arm seemed to glow in the night, and you couldn’t help but reach out and stroke your fingers along it. As you trailed your fingers to the end you noticed the bulge in his pants had grown more, his thumb hooked in the waistband.  
With his other hand he pulled gently on one bra strap, arching his brows. You let it go, finally revealing your bare chest to him. He sucked in a deep breath, pupils large as he took in your form.  
“My love,” he mumbled before cupping your face and kissing you. Your lips fit together perfectly, so much so that you didn’t notice when Hanzo’s hands trailed down your neck and over your breasts. He didn’t grope you, just a small brush of his thumb over your nipples before continuing lower to your waist. His chest pressed against yours, some of his weight on you once again. His knees were on either side of yours as you pressed further into the mattress.  
Your hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him as close as you could. You ached for more, to be closer to him. Your knees began to raise off the bed, beginning to slide along Hanzo’s thighs. Moving down your neck again, he pulled one nippled into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while gripping your other breast. You moaned low, the hard grip shooting heat and electricity to your core.  
“Hanzo,” you breathed.  
One hand dipped lower, pushing beneath your pants and underwear, with his tongue and fingers still attentive to your chest. His skin hot against yours, his fingers traced over your clit and made your hips buck slightly. Hanzo slipped one leg between yours, and then the other, forcing them to stay open as he drew lazy circles around your throbbing bud.  
“Already so wet,” he said. You thought it was more to himself than you, but hearing those words made your mewl. Your hands tugged at his hair, legs squeezing his hips as you tried to get more friction from him. But he kept you where you were, pulling a hand up to hold onto the back of your neck while his lips wrapped around your other nipple.  
His hand moved a bit lower, his thumb now on your clit and fingers stroking your entrance. They were so big, so certain, you let out another moan.  
Hanzo dipped a finger into you, making your walls clench.  
“Relax, my love,” he whispered, kissing your stomach. His finger gave long strokes, curling inside of you as you tried to calm your muscles. Your entire body felt tense, not necessarily in a bad way, but enough that it made you pull at his hair harder. Trying to calm yourself, you released his hair and instead moved your hands to grip the blankets.  
Having part of Hanzo inside of you made you oddly unsatisfied. As he played with your clit, rubbing it and then pressing it while stroking you it made you only want more. As if answering your unasked prayer, Hanzo slid another finger into you and began to scissor them slowly. His lips fell onto yours, his tongue licking at your own. He swallowed each moan that tried to come from your lips, his hips inching up.  
When he thrust a third finger into you and curled them the tightening band in your core snapped. Heat washed over your body, a cry coming from your lips and landing on Hanzo’s. Your knuckles hurt as you held onto the sheets, your knees squeezing as hard as they could to his hips and your walls clenched his fingers. You could feel him smiling.  
And then his fingers were taken away, as were his lips. You looked up at him as he leaned up and licked his fingers clean. Watching his tongue work so expertly on them you almost wished he’d been using that on you instead.  
You chewed on your bottom lip, your eyes darting down to his hand as it pulled at the waistband of his pants. You gulped, unaware that his own eyes were watching you with mild amusement. Sliding the waistband down his cock sprung free, already dripping with precum.  
Your body was still hot from your orgasm, but seeing Hanzo before you, completely nude now that he threw his pants away, made you try to pinch your knees together again. Your clit throbbed, the sheets beneath you getting wetter. Your heart jackhammered as Hanzo eyed you.  
“Do you have…”  
“Oh!” you said. You quickly rolled your torso to the side and pulled a large box of condoms out of your nightstand. Your hands were shaky as you passed Hanzo the entire box. He chuckled, taking one out and setting the box aside. As he tore open the wrapping you leaned up and put your hands over his. “Um...can I?”  
Hanzo’s eyes widened a bit as his cheeks flushed. He nodded, his adam’s apple bobbing as you took the condom out. Pinching the middle and stretched it out a bit before circling it around the head of Hanzo’s cock. His whole body stiffened beneath your touch, your hands rolling along his shaft as you set the condom on him. When he was fully covered you didn’t want to let go, but he soon took your hands in his. Gently, he lay you back onto the pillow, his fingers entangled with beside your head. With his other hand he aligned himself with your entrance, and there was little you could do other than meet his dark gaze.  
You leaned up and kissed him, feeling him push you back to the pillow as he pushed his way inside of you. It was nothing like his fingers--his length and girth just couldn’t compare. You inhaled sharply as a dull pain came with the slow thrust, but Hanzo stayed their a moment. He looked to you, waiting for you to adjust. Your walls clenched a moment before you managed to find the will to relax yourself. Once your fingernails no longer dug into the back of his hand, Hanzo pulled out and pushed back in. Your toes curled at the sensation, your knees raising to hug his waist as your legs encircled him. You mewled beneath him, his forehead pressing into the crook of his neck as he reached his free arm beneath you and pulled you up. It wasn’t hard, your back was already arching towards him.  
The sensation of him filling you, the places he was able to touch, as well as his arm wrapped around you and his fingers entangled with yours was almost too much. You felt your eyes well with tears, and for a moment you thought you were the only one losing yourself in the moment, until you felt a wetness on your neck.  
You opened your eyes, turning your head towards your boyfriend. “Hanzo?”  
He lifted his head. You caught a glimpse of tears rolling down his cheeks before he kissed you, a deep passion coming through.  
“Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu,” he whispered. You’d heard that phrase before and knew exactly what it meant. But instead of saying it back to him all you could do was pull him down for another kiss.  
His thrusts began to grow uneven and quicker, and the harder you raised your hips to match his pace the tighter your core felt. Soon, entangled in each other, you felt the band break again and another orgasm washed over you. Hanzo’s cock twitched and with a low moan of your name he joined you in ecstasy.  
You each stayed together a moment, chests heaving as your bodies twitched with the aftershocks of your climaxes. When Hanzo lifted himself onto his forearm he released your hand and pressed it against your cheek, wiping at the few tears that had begun to slide down. His own tears were messy, getting stuck in his beard but he didn’t seem to care. He smoothed your hair back and rolled off of you, keeping an arm over your waist.  
Rather than saying anything else he moved closer to you until his nose touched yours, hand still running over your hair, eyes wide open and staring at you. You could only do the same.


End file.
